An Old Friend Returns
by Vergil the slayer
Summary: Set in Deja Vu All Over Again an old friend comes to stay with the sisters, but much more is found out about their old friend. Couldnt think of a good summary, but just read it anyway.


**Disclaimer.**

**I do not own any of the Charmed characters in the tv series. I only own the characters made up in this fan fic. **

Scene: Rodriguez's place. He's looking at pictures of Prue, Piper and Phoebe. Tempus appears in a ball of flame.

Rodriguez: Tempus...

Tempus: I never expected to see me. Of course not. You are not worthy before now. What is the name you are using?

Rodriguez: Rodriguez.

Tempus: Ah, yes. I have been sent to you, Rodriguez. As a gift.

Rodriguez: Sent? By who?

Tempus: I think you know who and why.

Rodriguez: I can defeat the Charmed Ones on my own. I don't need any help.

Tempus: Really. What makes you think you have actually found the Charmed Ones?

Rodriguez: Are you kidding? After so many of my colleagues have mysteriously vanished in San Francisco this year. It can only be one reason why. I posed as a cop as I believed that one was covering for them. I was right, he was. That's how I found them. Of course, you already know all that don't you. That's what makes me so worthy now, right?

Tempus: Watch your tongue, Rodriguez, lest I split it for you. It's one thing to have found the Charmed Ones, it's quite another to defeat them as those who have gone before you have already discovered. Tomorrow is Wednesday. I want you to get all three witches together in one place by midnight and give it your best shot. But if you fail ...

Rodriguez: I will not fail.

Tempus: Well, if you do, I'll be there to help you learn by you failures. Trust me. Now, how do you expect to get them together?

Rodriguez: Trudeau.

Scene: A paperboy rides along the road, a car honks and he waves. He throws the paper on the Halliwell's lawn. Inside the manor.

Weather Girl: (on TV) Good morning, San Francisco. Well, it looks like it's going to be a beautiful Wednesday.

Phoebe: (on the phone) Piper, what are you doing at Quake? It's 8:00 in the morning.

(Prue enters the kitchen.)

Prue: Morning.

Phoebe: Morning. (To Piper) Yes, alright, I'll be there in an hour.

(You can see Kit on the bench and he knocks over a pepper shaker.)

Prue: You'll be where in an hour?

Phoebe: Ah, Quake. Piper's doing that thing for the food network and she needs me to bring her another dress because she spilt marinara sauce over the one she's wearing.

Prue: Just stay out of my closet.

Phoebe: Oh, don't worry, I don't think she'd want to ruin another one of yours.

Prue: (Reading the paper) I don't believe this.

Phoebe: I'm kidding. Don't have an aneurysm.

Prue: No, I'm talking about the paper. Did you see the front page? (Phoebe shakes her head. They hear a crash outside.) Where did you park my car last night?

Phoebe: In the driveway ... I think.

(They run to the window.)

Prue: Mrs. Henderson's car.

Phoebe: Oh, thank God. I mean, that your car's in the driveway and I'm not in the dog house. Is she okay?

Prue: Yeah, just a little fender bender, no big deal. Phoebe, Andy's in trouble.

Phoebe: What? Why? (Prue shows her the paper. Written on the front page is "Inspector Suspected In I.A. Murder.") They think that he killed that Internal Affairs cop? No way.

Prue: Maybe it's a setup, trying to force him to reveal our secret.

Phoebe: Let me see that. (She takes the paper off Prue and has a premonition.)

Prue: What is it?

Phoebe: I saw Andy, Prue. He was dead.

Opening Credits 

Scene: Halliwell Manor. Continued from before.

Prue: Wait, you said that you didn't see a demon or a warlock in your premonition, right?

Phoebe: No, but the way he was hurled across the room, there had to have been one.

Prue: This room here.

Phoebe: Right here, yeah.

Prue: Okay, and you're positive that it was Andy.

Phoebe: Prue.

Prue: I just want to be sure, alright, this isn't just anybody that we're talking about, you know.

Phoebe: I know, and I care about him too.

Prue: I know you do. I'm sorry. Um, right, why don't you fill in Piper and I'm gonna go warn Andy.

Phoebe: How? He said it was too risky for you to be seen with him.

Prue: Yeah, well, I don't care. Let Internal Affairs find out that we're witches. Andy's life is a lot more important.

Phoebe: Okay, just please be careful. You don't know what kind of demon we're up against.

(The doorbell rings and Phoebe and Prue go to answer it.)

Phoebe:I wonder who could it be now.

(Prue opens the door and a man is standing there. He is about 5'9, with long black hair that touches his shoulders. He has dark sunglasses on, a white long sleeve shirt with a black t- shirt over it and jeans; he is also carrying a red duffel bag.)

Man:Wow Prue, is that you?

(Phoebe walks up behind Prue and sees the man.)

Phoebe: Ah Prue, who is this?

Man:Hey Phoebe, I haven't seen you in a while.

Prue:Can you please excuse us?

(Before the man could answer she shuts the door and turns to Phoebe.)

Prue:Do you have any idea who this guy is?

Phoebe:No but apparently he knows us. He's not bad looking either.

Prue:Well what do we do?

Phoebe:I guess we talk to him.

(Prue opens the door back up and the man is standing there looking at his watch.)

Phoebe:Sorry about that.

Man:Its ok.

Prue:We don't want to be rude or anything but, who are you?

Man:Sorry, I should have introduced myself first. I'm Ben Cross. Does that help your memory?

(Prue and Phoebe go up to him and hug him.)

Phoebe: We haven't seen in so long. How have you been?

(They stop hugging)

Ben:I've been fine. I was staying with some of my relatives and then things went south, so I decided to get away from it all and come back here to visit.

Prue:So where are you staying? Maybe all of us could have lunch sometime

Ben:Actually that is why I came here first.

Phoebe:What do you mean?

Ben: I need a place to crash for a while. If its ok, I wanted to stay here, because you guys are close friends, and all my other friends moved way away.

Phoebe:I think we should ask Piper about this, and we need to get going anyway, so Ill take you to see her again.

Scene: Police station. Andy is in a room with Darryl.

Darryl: If you ask me, I wouldn't be surprised if Rodriguez was the one who whacked his own partner.

Andy: I.A. already cleared him.

Darryl: I.A. cleared an I.A. Go figure.

Andy: Yeah.

(Rodriguez enters the room.)

Rodriguez: What are you doing here, Morris?

Darryl: Backing my partner, Rodriguez, something you wouldn't know anything about.

Rodriguez: This is between him and me.

Andy: It's okay, Darryl. (Darryl leaves the room.) Just for the record, I'm not saying anything without my lawyer present.

Rodriguez: You don't need a lawyer, that's if you're willing to help me.

Andy: You want me to help you? (He laughs.) What, you can't frame yourself, Rodriguez?

Rodriguez: Look, Andy ...

Andy: Oh, it's Andy now.

Rodriguez: I don't think you had anything to do with my partner's murder. That's right. But what I do think is completely off the record. And I think you'll understand why. (Rodriguez shows Andy a photo.) That's my partner. Or at least what's left of him. No human could have done that to him. I think he was killed by something supernatural. And I think you can help me figure out who or what it is.

Andy: Really. What makes you think that?

Rodriguez: Come on, I know all about those unsolved cases of yours, and I know who's behind them too. Who you've been covering for. It's very noble. You must care about her very much to give up your career for her. Prue Halliwell ... is a witch.

Andy: A witch, huh? You wait here, I'll go warn the Wizard of Oz. (He stands up.)

Rodriguez: I don't have time to screw around, Trudeau. I want you to arrange a meeting between her and me. It has to be tonight. She can help me find who killed my partner, I'll drop all charges against you. I won't tell anyone about her. You think about it, but not too long. (He leaves and Darryl enters.)

Darryl: You alright?

Andy: I'm not sure. I gotta go see Prue.

Darryl: That's funny. She called and said she had to see you too.

Scene: In the street outside a clock shop. Tempus is waiting there. Rodriguez walks up to him.

Tempus: Well?

Rodriguez: I'm sure I made Trudeau suspicious of me. She'll have no choice but to meet with me.

Tempus: But you have to get all three of them together.

Rodriguez: Trudeau cares about her. He won't let her risk meeting me alone. He'll insist she have the power of three there with her for protection.

Tempus: And you think you have the power to defeat them all.

Rodriguez: You don't think I do, do you? You think I'll fail.

Tempus: Time will tell.

Commercial Break 

Scene: Quake. Phoebe has another dress for Piper, and Ben is following behind her.

Piper: Phoebe, over here. (She gives Piper the dress.) Thank God. The segment producer's gonna be here any minute and I am a complete and total wreck, and who is this?

Phoebe: Its Ben Cross. Remember when you Prue Andy, Ben, and me used to play together?

Piper: Oh my god, how are you?

Ben: I'm fine actually.

Phoebe: Can you excuse us for a minute?

Ben: Sure.

(Ben turns around and walks away looking at Quake.)

Phoebe: Piper ...

Piper: I thought I was gonna have to pull a Celine Dion and wear my dress backwards.

Phoebe: Piper, you have gotta listen to me. I had a premonition of Andy dying.

Piper: When?

Phoebe: This morning. Don't you check your voice mail? I called and said it was important.

Piper: Oh, no. Where's Prue?

Phoebe: She's warning him. But in the mean time we have to figure out who the demon is.

(A woman enters Quake. Piper stands behind Phoebe to cover the marinara stain.)

Woman: Piper? Piper Halliwell? I would recognize you anywhere, you have not changed a bit. You don't recognize me do you? It's Joanne. Joanne Hurts, Baker High, class of '92.

Piper: Oh, sure, of course. Joanne, what are you doing here?

Joanne: I'm the segment producer.

Piper: You're the segment producer? (To Phoebe) She's the segment producer.

Phoebe: I heard.

Piper: Wow, what a small world. I thought you moved to New York.

Joanne: I did. And that's where I met my fabulous husband who had this crazy idea of starting this little cable show and putting me in charge of everything. And here we are, the food networks most popular show. Talk about dreams coming true. Anyway, enough about me, what have you been doing?

(Piper freezes Joanne.)

Phoebe: Why'd you do that?

Piper: What am I suppose to say? That I'm a cash strapped, single restaurant manager, who still lives in the same house I grew up in with my sisters? And why is Ben not frozen?

Phoebe: And the cat, don't forget our cat. What do you mean?

Piper: Phoebe I mean he's not frozen. Look.

(Ben walks up to them and looks at Joanne)

Ben: Why is she and everyone else here not moving except you guys?

Phoebe: Why are you not, like everyone else?

Ben: Can we talk about this later please?

Piper: No we need to know about this now please.

Ben: I'm a witch, and I know you guys are too.

Piper: How did you know and how are you one?

Ben: That's going to take longer to explain. So can we talk about this later please?

Piper: Fine, but anyway Phoebe, this isn't funny.

Phoebe: Look, I don't know why you're getting so upset. She is a freak. I'm sorry, but no one is that successful at the age 26. Besides, you are successful, you're talented, you're creative, and the food network is here to see you. Not me, not her, you. Feel better now?

Piper: Very little.

Phoebe: Good. Unfreeze that bitch in heels, you've got a segment to shoot and we've got a demon to find. And maybe Ben can help us?

Ben: Sure, I always love the demon hunting aspect of my powers.

Phoebe: Well come on, let's go.

Scene: Park. Andy and Prue are there.

Andy: Has Phoebe ever been wrong about her premonitions before?

Prue: No. But the good news is every other time we've been able to affect the outcome. Stop the demon or warlock before ...

Andy: Before I get killed. Can I get that in writing?

Prue: Andy, you just have to be extra careful until we figure out who this demon is, okay? (Silence.) Andy.

Andy: I was just thinking ... what if the demon was Rodriguez.

Prue: Why would you say that?

Andy: He pulled me in the station house this morning. I thought he was gonna arrest me. What he really wanted was a meeting with you.

Prue: Meet with me? Why?

Andy: Because he thinks a supernatural being killed his partner and somehow, I don't know how he knows you're a witch.

Prue: How would he know that unless ...

Andy: Unless he was the demon.

Prue: Alright, uh, tell Rodriguez to meet me at the manor at 6:00.

Andy: It's too dangerous, Prue.

Prue: I don't have a choice. If I don't meet with him, he'll try to frame you and try to expose me.

Andy: But if he is a demon and it turns out to be a trap.

Prue: And I'll have Piper and Phoebe there to back me up, the power of three.

Andy: Plus one.

Prue: No. You can't be there, Andy. That's where you were in Phoebe's premonition when ... just promise me you'll stay away.

Andy: I can't do that, Prue.

Prue: I mean it. Don't make me use my magic on you. (They smile.) I don't want anything to happen to you, Andy. You know how much I care for you.

Andy: Okay, I promise.

Prue: Oh yea, by the way, Ben came back today.

Andy: He did? Really? How is he doing?

Prue: He seemed fine, and he wants to stay with Phoebe, Piper, and me.

Andy: Is that going to happen?

Prue: Don't know yet, all three of us have to talk it over. I seem fine with it, but I'm not sure about Phoebe or Piper.

Andy: Well maybe Ill come by sometime and see him.

Prue: After the thing with Rodriguez.

Andy: Ok.

Scene: Outside the manor. Andy's sitting in his car. Rodriguez arrives in front of the manor. Andy ducks. Kit growls at Rodriguez. Inside the manor.

Prue: Alright, let's go over the plan again.

Phoebe: Yeah, let's, because I wanna know why I'm the one answering the door.

Prue: 'Cause you're the one who knows martial arts, alright, that way if Rodriguez shows up and tries something right off the bat, you can knock him down.

Piper: And then I can come in from the living room and freeze him.

Prue: And then I can come down the stairs and send him flying.

Ben: Then I can kill him with my power.

Prue: What is it anyway?

Ben: I can conjure a white energy ball, and shoot it at demons to kill them.

Piper: Can you show us now?

Ben: Ill show you later.

Phoebe: I still feel like cannon fodder.

(The doorbell rings.)

Prue: What time is it?

Piper: Just before six. (He rings the doorbell a couple more times.) That's a little too anxious, that's not a good sign.

Phoebe: Which means if he doesn't want to kill Prue, he wants to date her.

Ben: Well she is quite good looking.

(Prue, Phoebe, and Piper stare at him.)

Ben: Well its not like you guys aren't good looking either.

(Prue and Piper stare at her.)

Prue: Come on, let's get this day over with.

Phoebe: Okay. (She walks towards the door.) Alright already. (She opens it.)

Rodriguez: Inspector Rodriguez. I'm here to see Prue Halliwell.

Phoebe: Yeah, no kidding. Prue! Piper! Ben! Company!

(Rodriguez's eyes glow red and his power throw's Phoebe against the wall and she rolls down the stairs. Piper enters the room.)

Piper: Phoebe!

Ben: No!

(Lightning stuff comes out of Rodriguez's hand towards Piper but she freezes it just in time.)

Prue: (Running down the stairs.) Phoebe! (Prue uses her power and the lightening stuff hits Rodriguez and he explodes and vanishes.)

(Ben jumps over the railing on the stairs and lands next to Phoebe.)

Piper: Oh my God.

Prue: Oh, God.

Ben: This is not happening.

Piper: Prue, is she okay?

Prue: She's dead.

Piper: What? Phoebe. Phoebe!

Ben: Dammit! (He drops down on his knees and puts his hands over his face.)

Scene: Rodriguez's place. Tempus is there holding an hour glass. He pours the sand out into a saucepan. You see out the window that it goes from night to day in seconds. Rodriguez appears.

Tempus: Hurts to die, doesn't it? Especially at the hands of a witch.

Rodriguez: What happened? Where am I?

Tempus: Exactly where you were when you first met me. Time has been reset, or other I have reset time.

Rodriguez: But they killed me

Tempus: That was Wednesday night. This is Wednesday morning all over again. This is why I have been sent to you, to keep resetting time until you learn from your failures. Only you will carry with you the memory of what has happened before. And each time you fail, you will learn more until ultimately you will kill all of them.

Rodriguez: There was another person present in the house.

Tempus: Did you get a good look at them?

Rodriguez:No it was a very brief look, but what should I do about him?

Tempus: Take him out as well.

Scene: A paper boy rides along the road, a car honks and he waves. He throws the paper on the Halliwell's lawn. Inside the manor.

Weather Girl: (on TV) Good morning, San Francisco. Well, it looks like it's going to be a beautiful Wednesday.

Phoebe: (on the phone) Piper, what are you doing at Quake? It's 8:00 in ... the morning.

(Prue enters the kitchen.)

Prue: Morning.

Phoebe: Morning. Wait a minute. (Kit knocks over the pepper and meows.) Whoa. I am freaking out. (Into the phone) Okay. I'll be there in an hour (She hangs up.)

Prue : Be where in an hour?

(Phoebe pauses a little.)

Phoebe : Okay. Pinch me.

Prue : What?

Phoebe : No. I mean it. Pinch me. I want to make sure I'm awake because if I am, I am having one killer déjà vu.

Prue : So it's just a déjà vu. Everybody gets them.

Phoebe : Not like this they don't. Look Prue ... something weird is going on here.

(Prue sees the front page)

Prue : I don't believe this.

Phoebe : No. I'm...trust me. This has happened before. Everything.

Prue : I'm talking about the paper. Did you see the front page?

Phoebe : See. Like that. Right there. You said that before. I know it. (Car crashes.) And that has happened before too.

Prue : Where did you park my car last night?

Phoebe : In the driveway and I told you that already the last time you asked me. (Prue leaves. Phoebe sighs. Then whispers the next line.) I think I'm having an aneurysm.

Cut to Prue looking out the window in the living room.

Prue : Mrs. Henderson's car. Just a little fender bender, no big deal.

Phoebe: Prue, I am not nuts. Okay, maybe just a little but that's irrelevant here.

Prue: Phoebe, Andy's in trouble.

Phoebe: What? (Prue shows her the paper.) Let me see that. (She takes the paper off Prue and has a premonition.) You know, that was the premonition which I had before.

Prue: Of what?

Phoebe: Of Andy, here, being killed by a demon. And the doorbell is going to ring soon.

(The doorbell rings and Prue looks at Phoebe mysteriously, then they go to the door and open it. There is a man standing there who is about 5'9, long black hair that touches his shoulders, and has dark sunglasses on. He is wearing a white long sleeve shirt, with a black t- shirt on, and jeans; he also carries a red duffel bag.)

Man: Wow Prue is that you? I feel like I've said that before.

Phoebe: You did, look it doesn't matter. I want you to come with me.

Ben: Ok.

Commercial Break 

Scene: Police station. Rodriguez barges in the room where Andy and Darryl are.

Rodriguez: What the hell are you doing here?

Darryl: I'm backing my partner, you got a problem with that?

Rodriguez: Get out now!

Andy: It's okay, Darryl, I got it. (Darryl leaves.) Just for the record, I'm not saying anything without my lawyer present.

Rodriguez: Forget your lawyer, Trudeau. I'm not screwing around this time.

Andy: This time? What are you talking about?

Rodriguez: Bottom line, I know my partner was killed by a supernatural being and I think Prue Halliwell can help me figure out who did it.

Andy: Really? Well, I'll just get the commissioner to signal Batman and then I'll get right on it.

Rodriguez: Do you think I'm joking? I know everything, Trudeau, everything including the fact that Prue Halliwell is a witch. Now you're gonna arrange a meeting with her tonight, you understand, or else I'm gonna bust you ass and expose hers. (He leaves the room and Darryl enters.)

Darryl: What was that about?

Andy: I'm not sure.

Scene: In the street outside a clock shop. Tempus is waiting there. Rodriguez walks up to him.

Tempus: Well ...

Rodriguez: Trudeau is sent to meet. But what I need to know is how to avoid the pain of getting vanquished again.

Tempus: It depends on whether you learned enough to vanquish them first. What do you remember?

Rodriguez: Last time I killed the youngest one, Phoebe, without a fight. But then when I turned to kill Piper, I think she's the one who has the power to freeze. The other one, didn't look like he had any powers, he was just there for support so I shouldn't worry about him.

Tempus: Adjust, simply anticipate where she's coming from earlier before she has a chance to freeze you. Then kill Prue, and kill the man too.

Scene: Quake.

Piper: Andy dies? Are you sure that's what you saw?

Phoebe: Even worse, I know that I've had that premonition before. I mean, before I had it earlier today.

Ben: And I swear I met you guys again yesterday.

Piper: You mean like yesterday?

Phoebe: Yes ... I mean, no. It's not just the premonition that I've seen before, it's everything. And don't tell me that it's just deja vu because I know it's not.

Piper: Alright, then what is it?

(Joanne enters Quake.)

Joanne: Piper? Piper Halliwell, I would recognize you anywhere. You have not changed one bit. You don't recognize me do you?

Phoebe: It's Joanne. Joanne ... Hertz, right? I'm right aren't I?

Joanne: I'm sorry, have we met?

Phoebe: Yes ... sort of before. Uh, Baker High, class of '92. Although I wasn't in that class.

Piper: Oh, sure, of course, Joanne. Phoebe, how did you ...

Phoebe: (Whispering) That's what I've been trying to tell you. I think we're in some funky time loop here.

Piper: (Whispering) Phoebe ...

Phoebe: (Whispering) Freeze her. I'll show you. (Piper freezes Joanne.) Okay, Joanne here, is the food networks segment producer. She's about to brag how she's happily married to some rich guy, how she's following her dream, how she's had a really bad nose job. Okay, I added the last part, but this is all gonna make you feel like you're wasting your life away in comparison. Unfreeze her, go ahead, and see for yourself. And this is the part where we find out Ben is a witch and he knows we are because he can't freeze.

(She unfreezes Joanne.)

Piper: Are you the segment producer?

Joanne: Why, yes, I am.

Piper: Following your dreams are you? Happily married? Stinkin' rich?

Joanne: Well, I don't mean to brag, but ...

(Piper freezes her again.)

Piper: Alright Phoebe, spill it.

Ben: I kind of get this but I don't know what's going on.

Phoebe: Okay, the best I could figure is some demon has cast a spell, and I'm the only one who could sort of see it because my power let's me see things that have happened in different times. Do you have a better explanation?

Piper: No. Alright, so if you're right, do you think this has something to do with Andy be killed?

Phoebe: I don't know, but we're never gonna find who the demon is unless we get to ...

Piper: Book of Shadows, I'm right behind you.

Ben: Looks like Im in for the ride too.

Scene: Park.

Andy: What if he is a demon and it turns out to be a trap?

Prue: I'll have Piper and Phoebe there to back me up. The power of three. And Ben.

Andy: Plus one. Me. (Andy sees Prue thinking about something.) What is it, and when did he get back?

Prue: This seems a little familiar to me that's all, kinda like deja vu. Never mind. Um, Andy, you can't be at the meeting and Phoebe's premonition that's where you were when ... Just promise me that you'll stay away.

Andy: Prue, I can't do that.

Prue: I mean it. Don't make me use my magic on you. (They smile.) Andy, I don't want anything to happen to you. You know how much I still love you.

Andy: No, I didn't. So Ben is a witch too?

Prue: According to Phoebe, and he didn't have an objections when she said it either so.

Andy: Alright.

(They hug.)

Scene: Outside Halliwell manor. Andy's sitting in his car. Rodriguez arrives in front of the manor. Andy ducks. Kit growls at Rodriguez. Inside the manor. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Ben are looking at the Book of Shadows.

Piper: Is there anything in there about time loops?

Phoebe: There's a spell to accelerate time but that's about it. I'm telling you, this is all part of his evil plan. I just haven't had enough time to figure it out yet.

Ben: That's just great.

(The doorbell rings.)

Prue: What time is it?

Piper: Just before six.

Phoebe: I'll get it. (The doorbell rings a couple more times.) Alright already. (The door flies open and the lightening out of Rodriguez's hand hits Phoebe and she hits the wall.)

Piper: Phoebe!

Ben: Not again!

(He tries to jump off the stairs but his shirt gets caught on the railing. The lightning then hits Piper and she crashes through the glass door. He then tries to hit Ben, but he shifts his body and dodges the attack. Then, he tries to hit Prue but her power makes the lightning fly back into him. He explodes and vanishes.)

Prue: Oh my God, no. (She runs over to Piper.) Piper. (She's crying.)

Ben: No way, this cant be right.

(He gets his shirt free and jumps down next to Prue.)

Scene: Rodriguez's place. Tempus turns back time again. Rodriguez appears.

Rodriguez: Son of a bitch!

Tempus: Failed again, I see.

Rodriguez: Yeah, but I learned. This time I got two of 'em.

Tempus: What about the other one? What happened to him?

Rodriguez: I tried to hit him, he was stuck on the stairs, but he dodged the blast.

Tempus: This time don't miss, I don't want him coming after us once you finish the Charmed Ones.

Rodriguez: But we don't even know if he has powers.

Tempus: It doesn't matter, he must be killed.

Commercial Break 

Scene: Wednesday morning. A paperboy rides along the road, a car honks and he waves. He throws the paper on the Halliwell's lawn. Inside the manor.

Weather Girl: (on TV) Good morning, San Francisco. Well, it looks like it's going to be a beautiful Wednesday in the Bay area.

(Phoebe's on the phone. She turns off the TV.)

Phoebe: Don't tell me. I already know. You spilt marinara sauce on your dress, right? Am I right? Think Piper, think. Doesn't all of this seem awfully familiar to you?

Prue: (Entering the kitchen.) Morning.

Phoebe: Freeze. No, not you, Piper. (Kit's on the bench.) Kit knocks over pepper. Meows. (Kit does so. Prue looks at Phoebe as if to say "how'd you know that?") Hold that thought. Okay, Piper, you need to get home as soon as you can, okay, we've got major demon hunting to do. Oh, and if you run into someone named Joanne from high school, just tell her to go stick it. I will explain later, just hurry.

Prue: Okay, what's going on?

Phoebe: Quick, follow me. (They go to the window.) 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Car honks ... (a car honks) skids ... (a car skids) crashes ... (a car crashes) Mrs. Henderson's car. A little fender bender. Good thing I parked your car in the driveway last night, huh?

Prue: How did you know that?

Phoebe: Because this has all happened once before, Prue, maybe even more than once. The day keeps repeating itself. I know it and every time it happens I think I figure it out just a little faster. It must be my power of premonition. Premonition ... I'm supposed to be having a premonition right about now.

Prue: Supposed to? What do you mean?

Phoebe: The paper. Look at the front page. (She does so.)

Prue: Andy.

Phoebe: Is in trouble. More than you know, Prue. If I touch that paper, I will have a premonition . The same one that I've had before. Where Andy gets killed here by a demon. You have got to believe me.

Prue: No, I believe you. The question is what do we do about it?

Phoebe: Well, you've got to go warn Andy. Keep him away from our house at all costs. Meanwhile, I've got to dig through the Book Of Shadows, find a way to vanquish this time demon before he can kill Andy. And now the doorbell rings and it will be Ben Cross from our childhood. He wants to stay here with us, and he's a witch too, he also knows we are witches. (The doorbell rings and they go over to the door and open it.)

(A man is standing there, he is about 5'9, with long black hair that touches his shoulders. He has dark sunglasses on, a white long sleeve shirt with a black t- shirt over it and jeans; he is also carrying a red duffel bag.)

Phoebe: Let me guess, Ben Cross right. You know us from our childhood. Things went south with your family and you came here to stay with us, seeming your friends don't live here anymore. We know you're a witch, and you know we are witches too.

Ben: Yea and I knew somehow this was going to happen. Do you guys understand what the hell is happening, I'm feeling like I've done this day over and over again.

Phoebe: Just come with me and Ill explain everything.

Ben: Alright.

Scene: In the street outside the clock shop. A cuckoo clock chimes and Rodriguez shoots it with his gun.

Tempus: You really shouldn't of done that. You shouldn't do anything differently if you want to succeed tonight.

Rodriguez: I will succeed tonight, old man. There'll be no more time loops. This time I'll kill Prue first and then the other two and when they die, they're gonna feel every ounce of pain they've given me and then some.

Tempus:Don't forget about the man.

Rodriguez: Ill save him for last, let the man soak up some pain as he watches the sisters die.

Scene: Quake.

Piper: Uh, Joanne, I'm so sorry, but I can't do this segment right now. Um, something's happened, something bad, I have to go.

Joanne: What? Run out of marinara sauce?

Piper: Look, I know I don't have the flashy job or the flashy ring or the flashy designer suit but that doesn't make me less than you or anybody else. And just because I may not have realized my dreams yet like you think you have, doesn't mean I won't find a way to do exactly that. And when I do, you can be damn sure I'll be doing it with my own nose and not the one some discount doctor gave me.

Scene: Park.

Andy: A time loop? You mean demons can actually do that sort of thing?

Prue: None that I've ever seen before but if it is a demon, it's the most powerful one we've ever come up against.

Andy: He's going through all this just to kill me. No way, Prue. If he's as powerful as you say, then he's gotta be after you.

Prue: Andy, please just let us handle this. Whatever you do you have to promise me that you'll stay away from the manor.

Andy: I can't promise you that, Prue. If you're right and Rodriguez is the demon then it's a trap.

Prue: Yeah, then I'll have Piper and Phoebe there to back me up, alright, the power of three, and Ben.

Andy: What if that's what he wants, all three of you together and Ben. What if that's the reason he set the time loop?

Prue: We'll just have to take our chances.

Andy: You could get killed, Prue.

Prue: I mean it. This is not your fight. Don't make me use my magic on you. Andy, I would die if anything happened to you. I love you.

Andy: I love you too, Prue.

(They hug.)

Scene: Outside manor. Andy's in his car. Rodriguez walks past Kit and Kit growls. Rodriguez's eyes glow red and Kit runs away. Andy sees it and grabs his gun.

Andy: Oh my God, Prue.

Inside manor. Phoebe's reading the Book of Shadows.

Phoebe: The devil's sorcerer, Tempus. He can manipulate time anyway he chooses.

Piper: Does it say how to vanquish him?

Phoebe: Uh, take him out of the time that he's in. What ever that means.

Ben: Well how do we do that?

Rodriguez kicks open the door and throws the lightning stuff at Prue, but Piper pushes her out of the way just in time and they fall to the floor. Andy runs in.

Andy: No!

(He shoots at Rodriguez and Rodriguez throws lightning stuff at him.)

Phoebe: Andy!

(Andy flies through the air and hits a glass cabinet. Piper freezes Rodriguez.)

Piper: Are you okay?

Phoebe: Yeah, is Prue okay?

Piper: Yeah, she's out cold. (They see Andy and run over to him. Piper feels his pulse.) Oh my God. He's dead.

Ben: Are any of these days going to not have death in them? (He grabs his head and walks over to Andy's body.)

Commercial Break 

Scene: Manor. It's 6:15pm. Rodriguez is tied to a chair.

Phoebe: The only reason you're still alive is because I haven't worked out how to kill you yet.

Rodriguez: Go ahead. Kill me witch. I don't care.

Ben: I could hit him with my energy ball and this will all be over.

Piper: Phoebe, what are you doing?

Phoebe: I'm trying to save Andy.

Piper: Andy, Andy's dead, you can't save him, Phoebe.

Phoebe: No? We're in a time loop aren't we? All we have to do is start the day over and Andy lives. And I'm willing to bet that his death somehow triggers the time loop?

Ben: What if that happens again and we all die, then what?

Rodriguez: I'm impressed. I was told you wouldn't know that.

Phoebe: Really? By who? Tempus? Yeah, we know about him too. And we also know you're not him otherwise you would of started the day by now. So, where do we find him?

Rodriguez: In your nightmares. Kill me. I dare you.

(Ben walks over to Rodriguez and punches him in the face.)

Ben: Shut up!

(Piper pulls Phoebe away.)

Piper: Why is he so willing to let us kill him?

Phoebe: Who cares. If he dies, Andy lives. End of story.

Piper: What if that's exactly his plan? To reset the day and he can kill us all next.

Rodriguez: It doesn't matter. The day's gonna reset itself anyway, there's not a damn thing to do about it.

Piper: Shut up. Come on, we have to wake Prue.

(They bend now next to Prue.)

Phoebe: Prue. Prue. Come on, we need your help.

Ben: Please Prue, wake up.

Andy's voice: Prue. Prue. Come to me, Prue.

(We enter Prue's dream. She and Andy are there. There's a seat swing surrounded by fog.)

Prue: Andy? What's going on? Where are we?

Andy: I'm not quite sure really. I hoped I'd end up here, but not so soon. One thing I do know is that I'm staying. You're not.

Prue: I don't understand.

Andy: I broke your promise, Prue. I came to your house tonight. Turns out Phoebe's premonition was one you couldn't stop after all. Weren't suppose to stop.

Prue: Wait a minute, Andy, no.

Andy: It's okay, Prue, really, trust me. This is my destiny. I know that now. Yours is to continue on. Everything happens for a reason, remember you taught me that.

Prue: This isn't fair.

Andy: You need to go back. You need to keep the time loop from being reset again or you, yoursisters, andBenwill be killed. And I will have died in vein.

Prue: I'll kill Rodriguez for this.

Andy: No you won't. You're not a murderer, Prue, you're a good person who does good things.

Prue: I don't wanna lose you.

Andy: Don't worry. You won't. (They kiss.) I'll always be there for you, Prue. (He disappears.)

Phoebe's voice: Prue, come one, honey. Prue. Prue.

Ben's voice: Please Prue, come back to us.

Back at the manor.

Piper: Prue, come on, wake up, sweetie.

(She wakes up. They help her off the floor.)

Phoebe: Easy, easy.

Prue: Where is Andy?

Phoebe: Prue, something terrible has happened.

(She sees Andy lying on the floor with a blanket covering him.)

Prue: Oh my God.

Piper: It all happened so fast, Prue. He ran in the door when Rodriguez attacked. He was trying to save

us.

Prue: And he'll succeed. Where's the Book of Shadows?

Phoebe: It's right here. Why?

Prue: Where's the spell that you saw to accelerate time?

Rodriguez: What are you doing?

Phoebe: There.

Rodriguez: What's going on?

Piper: But we don't want to accelerate time, we want to reverse it.

Prue: No we don't, trust me. The only chance that we have to get rid of Tempus is to do this by breaking the time loop, okay.

Ben: Shes right, it might be the only way.

Phoebe: But if we break the time loop we won't be able to save Andy.

Prue: I know.

Piper: Prue, are you sure?

Prue: No I'm not. (She starts reading the spell.) "Winds of time gather 'round, Give me wings to speed my way ..."

Rodriguez: Wait a minute ...

Ben: Shut up!

Prue: "Rush me on my journey forward, let tomorrow be today."

Rodriguez: What's happening?

(The hands on the clock speed around the clock face. Tempus turns into fire and disappears.)

Piper: Prue ...

Prue: You know what, just untie him get him outta here.

Phoebe: What?

Ben: Why?

Piper: He'll kill us.

Prue: No he won't. He doesn't have the power to kill us, otherwise he wouldn't of needed Tempus.

Phoebe: I will not untie him, Prue.

(Prue uses her power and the ropes untie.)

Prue: Get outta here before I change my mind.

Rodriguez: You stupid witch.

(He walks towards the door but stops. He turns around, his eyes glow red, he throws lightning stuff and Prue uses her powers and the lightning goes back to him. He explodes and turns into dust.)

Prue: We may not be murderers but we're no angels either.

Ben:Come back now.

(She walks over to Andy, kneels next to him and starts crying.)

Scene: Cemetery. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Ben and Morris are there. Prue lays a rose on top of Andy's coffin.

Commercial Break 

Scene: Manor. Kitchen.

Weather Girl: Good morning, San Francisco, well it looks like it's going to be a gorgeous Monday morning here in the Bay area. (Phoebe turns off the TV.)

Phoebe: She really needs another shtick. That one's getting boring.

Ben: I've only been here for a couple of days and that's already getting annoying.

Piper: Maybe she should hire Joanne Hertz, boost the ratings.

Phoebe: Speaking of the she devil herself, did you ever call to reschedule your segment?

Ben: Tell us what happened.

Piper: No, I'm not going to.

Phoebe: Why?

Piper: I've decided to quit my job.

Phoebe: What?

Piper: And actually, I owe it all to Joanne. She made me realize that somehow I had forgotten what my dreams were, still are. I always wanted to be a chef and have my own restaurant not manage one. It's a good job and it pays okay but it's not my dream job.

Phoebe: I think that's great. I really do. And don't worry, if you need any help trilling the classifieds I am an expert.

Ben: Well maybe you can help me with that. If I'm going to live here with you guys, I guess I should start pulling my weight around here.

(They walk outside where Prue is sitting on the steps.)

Piper: Prue, are you alright?

Prue: Actually I am. Andy's been exonerated, they are now looking for Rodriguez.

Piper: Good luck.

Ben: Well at least Rodriguez is gone for good now.

Phoebe: Hey, are you sure you're alright?

Prue: Yeah. I was just thinking all that we've been through since we became witches.

Rodriguez: Give you a headache?

Prue: No actually, it gave me a good feeling. I mean, look, its hassle and can sometimes screw up our personal lives.

Piper: Amen to that.

Ben: Ill second that.

Prue: And we do good things together. Helps offset the bad things.

Phoebe: I'm gonna really miss Andy.

Piper: It's gonna be very sad without him.

Ben: Well you guys got me now.

Prue: Something tells me that he'll always be with us. We better get ready for work.

(Phoebe and Ben look at Piper.)

Piper: I'll tell her later.

Prue: Tell me what?

Piper: Nothing. It's not important.

Ben: Really, its nothing.

Phoebe: Nothing. Nothing. (They walk inside and Prue points at the door and it swings shut.)

End

**Hoped you all liked it. As you can see Im going to be using some of the scripts from Charmed. I used "Deja Vu All Over Again" for this one, and I would like to thank charmedscripts.tv for providing the scripts. (Please no one get mad at me for the little epilogue thing, I was trying to think of a way to do this and this is the best I could.) Please Read and Review!**


End file.
